This invention relates to ring binder-type notebooks, and in particular to a ring binder which holds both loose leaf pages and one or more compact disk. While it has been well known to record information and data on paper, today much information is stored on compact disks, whether such be audio compact disks, video compact disks or digital video disks. Although a large variety of ring binders are available for retaining loose leaf sheets of paper, these binders do not facilitate storage of a compact disk. As a result, a person using a compact disk must store the disk separately from loose leaf sheets of paper which are retained by a ring binder. That is inconvenient, especially when the compact disk contains information relevant to other information recorded on the loose leaf pages.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of a ring binder for simultaneously retaining both loose leaf pages and on one or more compact disk; the provision of such a binder which inhibits damage to a compact disk; the provision of such a binder which securely holds a compact disk regardless of minor dimensional variations; and the provision of such a binder which may be readily prepared from existing binders.
Generally, a ring binder according to the present invention simultaneously holds loose leaf pages and at least one compact disk having a center hole therethrough. The notebook comprises a cover including two side panels and a ring binder mechanism secured to the cover, the mechanism including a plurality of ring members for holding the loose leaf pages. A compact disk holder is secured to the cover for releasably holding the at least one compact disk. The holder has a mounting portion configured for releasably attaching engagement with the compact disk at the center hole.
In another aspect, the present invention provides, in combination, a ring binder and a holder for securing a compact disk to the ring binder. The combination comprises a ring binder including a cover having two side panel members and a binder mechanism secured to the cover. The mechanism has a plurality of ring members for retaining loose leaf pages. A compact disk holder is secured to the ring binder, the holder including a base having a front side and a back side. An annular hub is on the front side of the base configured for engagement by the compact disk to releasably mount the compact disk on the hub.
In yet another aspect, a ring binder of the present invention retains both loose leaf pages and at least one compact disk. The ring binder comprises a cover including two side panels and a ring binder mechanism secured to the cover, the mechanism including a plurality of ring members for holding the loose leaf pages. A CD holder is secured to the cover for releasably holding the at least one compact disk, the holder having a mounting portion configured for releasably attaching engagement with the compact disk. The mounting portion is made of a plastic material for engagement with the compact disk. A fastener fixedly secures the holder to the cover, the fastener having at least one securing member penetrating the cover. The fastener is made of a metallic material.
In still a further aspect, a ring binder of the present invention retains both loose leaf pages and at least one compact disk. The ring binder comprises a cover including two side panels and a ring binder mechanism secured to the cover. The mechanism includes a plurality of ring members for holding the loose leaf pages. A CD-holding loose leaf page has openings sized and positioned corresponding with the ring members so that the CD-holding page is releasably retained by the ring binder mechanism. The CD-holding page is made of a cardboard material. A CD holder is secured to the CD-holding page for releasably holding the at least one compact disk, the holder having a mounting portion configured for releasably attaching engagement with the compact disk. The mounting portion is made of a plastic material. The holder is secured to the CD-holding page by an adhesive.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.